The Broken Royal Twins
by Angel Dragonia2
Summary: What if Asahi had twin sisters who were considered Royals on the Court? What if one of them got severely injured and lost the will to enjoy her favorite sport? Will Asahi and the gang be able to convince her otherwise or will she join another sport? And what of her twin...How is she taking everything? rated M for blood and violence. Not good at summaries sorry. Remake
1. The beginning

So I know I do this a lot and I am sorry but I felt like I needed to redo this story. Not only am I re-doing it but I am also altering it.

I can see people now

"Why not just make it a new story?"

Because It will have the same basic plot... and it would be pointless to just rename it and stick it in a new spot.

* * *

Asahi sighed as he got out of bed. Today they would start practicing for the spring tournament. Asahi walked into the kitchen in his home and his mother was making his breakfast " Asahi, Your little sisters will be coming home tomorrow... They've already picked the school they want to go to and everything" Asahi, frustrated with the defeat of the last tournament and his main focus was on today's practice, nodded but he wasn't really listening. "You have a good day alright sweetie?" Asahi nodded again and while grabbing his lunch boxes he kissed his mother's cheek and he ran off. " Bye mom, I'll see you after practice." The older woman sighed softly as she watched her son run off. "Well at least he is more determined today...Probably didn't hear a thing I said. I should go get my purse and do my running around There is still so much I need to get ready for them. " She stated softly before making her plate and sitting down to eat.

Across the sea Two girls were packing their bags. Or well one was packing their bags and the other was just laying on their bed. " Ai... No need to sit around. Come help me." She said softly. The girl that was called Ai looked at her sibling. " Mia.. I don't want to go home like this... Why do we have to go back.." The female whimpered out. The girl called Mia sighed as she walked over and she patted her siblings back. "You know dad wants us home. He didn't even want us coming over here...and then the Accident happened... It's time for us to go Ai. Nothing is left here for us." Ai sighed but nodded none the less. Getting up she started to help pack their things so they could head off as soon as possible. Their flight was soon after all.

Around eight in the morning the Plane landed in Japan letting its passengers off. Among those Passengers there were a the pair of twins. One had Brown Hair and blue-green eyes with the tannest of skins, Her name was Ai. The other had Blonde hair with icey blue eyes. Her skin was tan as well but it was a light." Well. We are home Ai." Mia said. She looked around and spotted her bags. Mia quickly hurried over and grabbed the pink and black bags " Man...Asahi would have been able to get all of these! " The female muttered. Ai was wearing a long baggy black sweater with a Kitten on it with Rainbow leggings, while Mia was wearing a cute Black Sunday dress that had a pink bow on the back of it "Ai?...Mia? Is that my baby girls?" Ai looked up and smiled as she saw her mother. " Hi Mama. Where's Asahi?" Mia asked as she looked around. " He's so focused on his volleyball that I don't think it has registered that you were coming home today. Speaking of which How did it go?"

Ai sighed softly as she lifted up the sleeve and showed her mother the mechanical arm " W-wow! they..." Her mother didn't know what to say. She was happy her daughter didn't have to be one-handed anymore... but this was something to get used to. " It's alright mama Ai is a big girl now She can handle it. Lets get going shall we?" Mia asked as she pulled back down her sisters sleeve and Ai smiled at her mother. She looked at Mia " But what about you? Are you alright sweetie?" Ai puffed her cheeks out " I'm fine!"She said irritated. Her mother sighed softly and nodded "Alright lets get going then". They started to grab a couple of her bags along with their mother and they walked with the bags out to their mother's car.

It wasn't long before they made it to the school. " Are you sure you want to go straight to school? I mean you did just come home from your Aunts in America. " Ai smiled " It's better if we get on Japan's Time schedule now than later. " Ai stated. The older female sighed and she nodded. " Alright. I already filled all the paperwork so they know you both are coming. You have your schedule correct?" Ai nodded " Yeah I have it in our Email along with the layout of the school." Mia stated. The older female looked at them " want me to stay here in case they give you your uniforms?" Ai looked at her " no thanks. I am sure they will let us put our clothes in a locker or something." The older woman nodded " Now don't forget. If you do stay after Asahi is in the Volley ball club. They often release really late so just come home with him "Ai smiled nodding and got out and headed to the school entrance. Upon entering Mia looked for the Office finding it wasn't a big deal really... considering they had signs telling you where everything was. Ai and Mia walked into the Office and walked up to the person who would be their new Teacher, Mr. Takeda.

Mr. Takeda looked up when he saw a shadow and he smiled " Ah you must be the new students." He said standing up. " It's nice to meet you I'm Mr. Takeda your teacher." He said shaking Mia's hand. Ai smiled softly and shook his hand as well with her good arm. " Yes we are. It's nice to meet you Mr. Takeda." Mr. Takeda smiled and pointed to the locker "Since your...Situation is a hard one the Principle has given you two permission to use what uniform you want. There are some female uniforms and some Male Uniforms in there so go ahead and get the right size out for you. Your mother didn't know exactly what size you two wore but she gave us an estimate. " Mr. Takeda said as Ai fidgeted. Ai smiled softly and walked over opening the locker and she found one of the male uniforms that would fit." If you go down that hallway there is a bathroom you can change in. Do you have a place for your clothes?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Ai thought for a moment " Do you think we can leave them in here?" Mr. Takeda nodded and looked around for a couple bags. Spotting two he picked them up and offered them to the two females " here place the clothes in here and I will keep them locked in my desk."

Ai and Mia both nodded and they started to head back to the bathroom. Once changed they came back with the bag of clothes."Alrigh- Right. Your mother requested you would be able to wear gloves. I've discussed it with the principle and he is fine with it. Uhhh... where did I put them.." He looked in his desk and found them " He requested that if you do wear gloves that it match the uniform so we had some made for you." He said as he offered Ai the gloves. Ai smiled softly and took the gloves." Thank you Mr. Takeda" Mr. Takeda nodded. Mia looked at Ai struggle a little and before Mr. Takeda could help Ai Mia was right there helping her. " Here... that should be better." Mia said as she straightened out her siblings outfit.

Mr. Takeda looked them over "Does the Uniform fit perfectly?" He asked. Ai thought for a moment " The jacket is a little tight around the chest area but It's fine. Nothing I'm not used to." which made Mr. Takeda think for a moment " I'll see what I can do to get the jacket modified for you" She smiled and he seem to relax a little. Mia nodded when The older male looked to her for her answer. " Anything you want to see specifically before I show you the halls and classes?" Mia thought for a second and she knew what she wanted. " the males Volleyball club? I was thinking I could be a manager. Ai what about you?" Mr Takeda seemed surprised at this but he looked at Ai to see if she wanted to see anything. Ai fidgeted in her new male uniform and she looked up " Well I can't ve helpfully in Volleyball and it brings up too many bad memories... Do...Do you have anything with Ice Skatting?" Mr Takeda thought for a moment and he smiled softly.

" Alright. I'll show you where everything is for the males volleyball club. But as for Ice Skating I am not too sure. I would be more than willing to ask around for you if you want..but after classes alright. I only have so much more time before my class starts." She nodded and they started to follow Mr. Takeda around looking at the places and sights they were shown. When they got to her classroom Mr. Takeda smiled at them "This will be your next class. Are you you wanting to participate today?" He asked looking at the twins. Ai nodded along with Mia as they looked at their teacher. He nodded and directed the two into a room while the bells Chimed alerting teachers that classes would be shifting. A teacher walked out and spotted the two and she smiled to them before leaving. He nodded to the other teacher and then looked at them " Alright just stay here for a moment" Ai nodded and they waited for Mr. Takeda to alert them. Mr. Takeda cleared his throat. " Alright class we have a couple new students joining us today. Alright you can come in now."

Ai came in along with Mia and the students gasped. " would you please introduce yourself?" Ai nodded and she smiled cutely " Hello~ I'm Azumane, Mia. I've recently came back from America." Mr. Takeda smiled as Mia continued" I Absolutely Adore Volley ball and I can play pretty well." It was Ai's turn, Looking at the students Ai cleared her throat. " I am Azumane, Ai, Mia's Twin sister. I also enjoy Ice Skating. I kindly ask that you treat me and my twin kindly." One of the students raised their hand. Mia pointed to her and she stood up. " Ummm Ai. Why are you wearing the males uniform?" Ai thought for a moment before looking at the girl. " It's a secret" She said looking at the female. All the students began to mutter between themselves as another student raised their hand. Mia was the one to call on them this time "Do you two know the duo called the Royal twins that played in middle school volleyball?" Mia smirked " Maybe..." Ai looked at her sister " Mia..." Mia fidgeted slightly smiling " Common Ai You have to admit it was fun!" Even more mutters and Mr. Takeda sighed " Alright Alright~! Ai, Mia why not sit here?" Mia and Ai nodded and moved to their seats. The class went by slowly for the two twins but they worked though it catching up on what they missed. Once Lunch came around Ai yawned as she rested her head on the table. Mia rubbed her sisters back as she looked over their notes and organized them

Ryunosuke hearing that there were two hotties in Class 2-4 walked in and over to his friend " so where are they?" His friend pointed to the twins " The blonde is quite social but the brown hair seems kinda shy. " Ryunosuke looked over at them and he blushed " Sweet!" Walking over to them he smirked " Hiya cuties!" Mia glared at Ryunosuke and pushed his hand off her desk " Get out of here idiot. Your more annoying than a setter doing dump tosses." Ai giggled a little " He's not that bad Mia, Don't be mean." Mia tisked and Ryunosuke looked at Ai " So what's your name Princess?" Ai blushed a little and fidgeted "Azumane, Ai." Ryunosuke blinked and sat down. Once sitting Ryunosuke looked at her. " Hey can I ask a Personal Question?" Ai blinked and looked at him " sure what is it?" Ryunosuke looked at Mia and then Ai. "Do you happen to know a guy named Azumane, Asahi" Ai thought for a moment But Mia giggled " that would happen to be my older brother Baka-Sempi" Ryunosuke paled and then blushed the rejection and insults making her adorable like the males volleyball manager Kiyoko" o-okay!" Ryunosuke looked at them and muttered a good bye and took off to find his target.

Once finding his target he barged in " ASAHI!" Asahi nearly jumped and looked at "Y-Yes?" Ryunosuke walked over " Why didn't you tell me there were related to two hotties!...although one is wearing a male uniform...She strikes me as the little rebel type... gahh~ " Blushing he tried to keep his cool. Asahi looked at Ryunosuke confused " what do you mean?...I do have Siblings... but they are in america...Un-...Unless..." Remembering Yesterday he paled " THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" getting up quickly he looked at Ryunosuke " W-What class are they in!" Ryunosuke looked at him " u-uh class 2-4?" Asahi hurried out of the class past Daichi and Suga. Daichi looked at Ryunosuke as the male came out of the class " Whats going on?" Ryunosuke looked at Daichi" I don't know... All I said was that his sisters were cute.." Suga thought for a moment and looked at Daichi " Maybe his sisters came back from America... you know how he was out of it last year because of what happened." Daichi nodded " I'll try and talk to him about it before practice to see whats going on. " Suga nodded and both Daichi and Suga headed back to their classes.

Making it to the twin's class he threw open the door and looked around " W-Where are they?" There was only two guys in the class now " w-who?" Asahi looked at them " the twins Ai and Mia Azumane" The two males thought for a moment " Oh the transfers... they went off somewhere after Loudmouth Ryunosuke ran off." Asahi sighed and looked at the time. If he didn't start heading back he would miss the rest of his classes. Sighing he knew he should leave, Deciding that would be for the best he did head off. Turning he headed back to his classroom. Ai and Mia walked back to their classroom and spotted Asahi walking away from it. Blinking Ai looked at her twin " should we?" Mia tisked " We'll see him later" Ai nodded and headed back in to their class. It didn't take long for the last remaining classes to pass. Before Ai knew it most of the students started to take off. Mr. Takeda sighed shaking his head."Alright We just need to stop by the office real quick. We have to grab your clothes and then get the application paper." The older male said smiling softly Mia and Ai nodded before gathering their things and walking after Mr. Takeda. Once at the office Mr. Takeda grabbed the paper and filled out half of it and offered it to Mia " Finish filling this out and then offer it to the Captain alright" a Student popped their head in " Oh Kiyoko!" Kiyoko looked over to see Mr. Takeda. " Yes?" She asked as she walked over noticing the new students. " Ai, Mia this is Kiyoko one of the managers of the males Volley ball club.. We just recently gained Yachi a first year student as another Manager. So you will be the third Manager It'll probably boost the boys moral." Mr. Takeda said and then looked at Kiyoko. " Would you mind making sure that the boys are all there before me, Mia and Ai show up? And please keep this from the boys It can be a little surprise." Kiyoko raised a eyebrow but nodded none the less. "Alright. We will be there as soon as I can Kiyoko. "

 _ **xXx Meanwhile xXx**_

Ryunosuke stormed into the gym looking around for none other than Asahi. When Ryunosuke found him he hurried over and grabbed the taller males shirt "ASASHI! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF ON ME LIKE THAT! TELL ME ABOUT THOSE SISTERS OF YOURS!" he said shaking the males shirt repeatedly. This made Yu perk up " Ai-chi and Mia-cha is here!? Asahi! You didn't tell me The Royal twinzies were coming back this week!?" Asahi blinked " I thought they were coming back spring break myself. I Also don't think they would like that title anymore..." Daichi walked over " Isn't Ai the one that caused the incident last year Asahi?" Asahi looked to the captain of the team rubbing the back of his neck " Uh...Y-Yeah. She was going into surgery that day...I couldn't focus on the game. I'm sorry about that again." Daichi shook his head " It's fine you were worried about her. You and Yu both were off your game last year because of her. So I knew she means a lot to you two." Yu whined " Asahi! lets go find Them?!" The doors opened and in walked Mr. Takeda " No need you two. Mia actually wanted to come here" In poked Ai's head behind Mia's body and Ai instantly spotted her older brother and Yu.

Yu Jumped for joy and ran over to her " Ai-chiii~! Mia-Cha~!" He hugged Ai and twirled around " I missed you! Last year sucked so badly!" He seemed really happy and so did Ai when she hugged him back " I missed you too Noya!" Asahi walked over " Mia...Ai...What about me?" He said with a pout. Yu put Ai down and Mia ran over " Big brother?!" She ran over and tackled into him cuddling him. This put a happy smile on Asahi's face. " I missed you." Ai said with a soft pout as she watched her twin cuddle her older brother. Mia backed up letting Asahi get a good look at her. She had put on the school's sweater so it wouldn't be as cold. While Ai had on the males uniform. Asahi looked at her " Are you wearing that beca-" Mr. Takeda cleared his throat " Mia? didn't you have something to give to them?" Mia perked at this " r-right!?" She looked around wondering who the captain was. Daichi walked over smiling " Hello Ai, Mia...It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Daichi the captain of the males volley ball team. What did you have?" Mia went into her bag and pulled out the paper work. "I..I don't know who exactly to give it to. Mr Takeda wasn't all to clear but I figured you could look it over and see if it would be right or if I needed to make any corrections." Mia stated as she held out hers. Daichi looked both of them over and smirked. " Kiyoko, I think this is more for you than me" He said holding the papers out for the black haired beauty. The female walked over and looked at it while Mia was staring at her wondering if she had made any mistakes. " Looks fine to me. I'll turn it into the right area for you two." She said with a soft smile.

Mia smiled happily and then looked at Asahi " Looks like I will be your new club Manager" Yu seemed to start cheering but Asahi looked at his sisters with soft eyes. Yu seemed to notice " Asahi aren't you excited?" Mia asked. Asahi kept looking at his sisters " are you sure... why not join the girls volleyball team? I don't want you re-" Mia put a finger to his mouth " I am positive big brother. I wouldn't be able to keep up with them anyway... I would just slow them down I'm no good without my better half." Yu tried to disagree but Asahi did it before him " Mia...Ai I am sure you two wouldn't slow them down anymore than any other girl would! You two made it on a professional team before, Not to mention you have the name Royal Twins for a reason! I am sure th-" Ai cut him off "Asahi... _please_... don't make this any harder for me... You know I would slow them down. The Accident was a life changing one.I can't even play with her anymore Or did you forget?." Asahi's eyes softened at Ai's words. He knew that if Ai didn't play Mia would throw a fit and not play if her sister wasn't on the field with her. " I'm Sorry Ai." Was all that Asahi could say to her. Hinata and Kageyama walked in. "Ayo! Hinata! Kageyama! We got a new Manager! You'll never guess who she is!" Yu called out. Hinata hurried over " Who! who!" Kageyama rolled his eyes but hurried over to see as well. Ai rubbed her shoulder smiling softly. " A-Ano hello! I'm Azumane Ai and this is my twin Mia. We're Asa's little sisters and Mia is your New Manager. please treat us kindly!" She bowed slightly and Hinata blushed and bowed back " n-no problem!"

Tobio shook his head as he watched Hinata and Ai " Do you two have any Volley ball experience?" He asked Asahi started to shake his head and motioned for Tobio to stop. Asahi knew where this might lead and he didn't want to see his sisters cry. He had already upset Ai enough. Yu just kinda looked at Ai and Mia wondering what they would do now that Tobio had made the mistake of asking them that. "a-ah well..." Ai looked down and bit her lip." You don't have to answer Ai" Mia stated. " We used to play a lot... we were on a team too up until last year." She said kindly. Tobio blinked " Why stop?" He asked. Mia growled as she saw Ai fidget more. Asahi smacked his face " A-Ai! you don't have to answer that!" Asahi said trying to keep his youngest sister happy and Mia calm. Ai looked down gripping her bag a little tighter. " It's not that we wanted to stop... it's because We-I had to. I am no longer able to play." She muttered out. Asahi was glaring at Tobio. Hinata obviously not reading the whole situation asked " Why can't you play anymore ?" Ai bit her lip harder trying to force back the welding up tears to answer their growled more as she started to push up her sleeves. " I got into an accident... I can't move properly anymore" Hinata puffed his cheeks out " I am sure you can! Wanna try to play a game with me and Tobio? We'll go easy!" Ai felt herself shaking. She had forced herself to stop playing the beloved sport of Volleyball after that her sister beat her to the punch line " Listen here! Leave my sister alone. Stop asking your annoying questions! can't you see that she is getting upset?! " Hinata blinked but hid behind Tobio "tsk. See what you made me do." She said as she saw her sister tearing up. She was going to try and cheer up her sister but surprisingly Hitoka, seeing how stressed Ai was, grabbed her good hand and pulled her " Come on Ai-chan, I wanna show you some of the cool places around here. I am sure there are some other things you wanna see!" She said with a smile as they both walked out of the place.

Once they left Yu not being able to contain himself hit both Hinata and Tobio on the heads " IDIOTS! that was too personal!" Yu looked at Asahi " You saw it right Asahi... She's changed... " Asahi sighed " Leave it be Yu, I know." Yu then glared at the two idiots " How dare you make My Ai-chan cry!" Tobio then glared at Hinata " Why did you ask that last question idiot." Hinata looked at him " She had a sad look in her eyes... I thought it was the better way of asking...if she was alright and then when I saw her really Look so sad...I thought a game would cheer her up." Hinata then looked at Asahi and then Mia " Whats wrong with her?" Asahi sighed as everyone looked at him but Yu. " I...I don't think it would be right for me to tell you.." Yu crossed his arms " Asahi you know she won't tell them...Mia? could you tell us?" Mia looked at them and shook her head. "I...Don't think I should be the one to tell everyone. It's Ai's story... It happened to her not me."

* * *

Welp Here we go. Hopefully This will go down a better path for me.

Hope you all like ^^


	2. The Start of Hell's Trials

Hello everyone Here is the second Chapter.

Haikyuu, and Yuri on ice! and the characters are not owned by me.

But Ai and Mia are mine.

 _ **Recap:**_ Once they left Yu not being able to contain himself hit both Hinata and Tobio on the heads " IDIOTS! that was too personal!" Yu looked at Asahi " You saw it right Asahi... She's changed... " Asahi sighed " Leave it be Yu, I know." Yu then glared at the two idiots " How dare you make My Ai-chan cry!" Tobio then glared at Hinata " Why did you ask that last question idiot." Hinata looked at him " She had a sad look in her eyes... I thought it was the better way of asking...if she was alright and then when I saw her really Look so sad...I thought a game would cheer her up." Hinata then looked at Asahi and then Mia " Whats wrong with her?" Asahi sighed as everyone looked at him but Yu. " I...I don't think it would be right for me to tell you.." Yu crossed his arms " Asahi you know she won't tell them...Mia? could you tell us?" Mia looked at them and shook her head. "I...Don't think I should be the one to tell everyone. It's Ai's story... It happened to her not me."

* * *

Yu looked at Mia and jumped over to her " Common Mia~ Ace to libero~!" Mia sighed softly as she looked away. " Yu..." Yu hugged her arm "Please~!" He begged as he hugged her waist. Sighing Yu looked at them. Shoyo noticed Yu's hand signals and he hurried over and took Mia's hand " How are we supposed to know how not to upset her?" Tobio looked to the side " you want her to be happy right?" Mia pouted as she looked at them as they ganged up on her. " F-Fine!" She stuttered out as she got away from them. Mia sighed as she glanced at all of them. "My sister and I went to America on a International Student Study Abroad Scholarship. We have always had a love for Volleyball and I can safely say that It was Ai that got both Asahi and I into the sport. " She stated as she looked at her hand. " Well they had a team over there and Ai and I joined. Well... It was a couple weeks after we joined that the accident happened. Ai and I were walking home and someone was driving recklessly down the road. Well Ai spotted this and she managed to push me out the way... but the car rammed into her and pinned her to a building... Her arm was completely torn off. " She muttered covering her face " I managed to get away with a couple scrapes but she was in the hospital for nearly the whole year. " Yu looked like he wanted to puke hearing this story and Asahi looked pissed at the driver, scared for Mia's mental state, and happy that his littlest sister, Ai, had survived at all.

"Well. that's not the end of the story. About after a day of her being in the hospital they offered an experimental procedure. Our father hearing the news asked what Ai wanted to do... she wanted to still play volleyball... and she being a setter...needed both hands. " She said. " So my father approved the Procedure and 3 months later she has a mechanical arm. A couple months after that they make the arm more Human like. Another month and the arm can do human Movements and is responding well to the nerve connectors. " Shoyo looked at her confused " Then why isn't she playing Volleyball?" Mia sighed at this. But surprisingly Mia wasn't the one to speak next. " Because They told me I would be playing Crippled Sports. That I wasn't allowed to play with my Twin anymore. When it comes to sports that use my hands... I would be considered a Crippled player. So I took up Skating. Sure I get funny looks but I never competed because I was still getting used to it." Mia looked over and saw her sister's face had tears. Mia walked over and wiped her sisters tears away " I swore that I wouldn't play Volleyball without my sister. That We would always remain the Royal Duo. The Royal Twins we were in Middle school. " Mia sighed softly. " I'm respecting her wishes... If it wasn't for Ai I would have never joined Volleyball. " She stated. Asahi was the one to speak next " Does it hurt Ai?" Ai looked at her brother confused. He sighed as he walked over " I want to see it" He stated boldly. Mia glared at her older brother " Asahi! what the hell!" Yu looked at Mia " Mia..." Mia glared at Yu and then looked at Asahi about to tell him off but Ai spoke" o-okay" Ai started to take off her Jacket and her shirt. She still had a tank top under it so the males wouldn't see anything too bad. Asahi winced as he saw the port and the mechanical arm.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Asahi muttered. Ai looked at her brother confused " w-what did you mean?" Asahi sighed and Yu spoke "Asahi had bad feeling about America... Up until you guys left Asahi had panic attacks about you guys. Even after you guys left Asahi couldn't focus as much." Mia sighed. "Have you tried to play Volleyball Ai?" Mia looked at her sister with soft eyes " do...Do you wanna try it Ai?" Ai shook her head no quickly " N-No. I'm fine... It's a pain I have to deal with Volleyball and my arm. Both Pains are dulled when I skate though... You can play if you want Mia. I won't hold it against you.." Mia puffed her cheeks out and shook her head " No! I refuse to play without you!" Ai sighed and shook her head " Anyway. Aren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" Daichi blinked and sighed. He couldn't believe he got caught up in all the drama " She's right. Come on We have to stretch and we are off for a run!" He called out to everyone. " Ano Daichi-sempi... Would you mind if I went with you all?" Daichi blinked " For the run?" Ai nodded " I have a change of clothes." Daichi thought for a minute and nodded " Hurry and go change." Smiling Ai nodded grabbing her jacket and shirt and hurried off. Watching them leave to get ready Kiyoko looked at Mia " Do you know the role as manager? What Jobs are ahead of you? what is required for you to stay?"

Mia nodded looking at Kiyoko and started to list them off. " We have to be Highly Organized, Patient, Have an Excellent Memory, Available at all times, and Able to deal with Complaints. Our responsibilities are Signing the team up for Tournaments and Competitions, Sending out Emails and Calling the team to remind them of events or any information change, Organizing the Uniforms and Uniform orders, Organizing Team dinners, Parties and ect. Being a person who the team or parents can come talk to, and making sure the fan girls stay away." Mia giggled " Basically be their Team mom" Kiyoko smiled softly happy to know if she did leave the team would be in capable hands. " Yes but Mr. Takeda takes care of signing us up for matches and sends out the official stuff like the Uniform orders. So we don't have to worry about that." Mia nodded as she soaked in this information. Glancing around she looked back at Kiyoko " How long do they go running?" Mia asked. Kiyoko thought for a moment " Well depending on if Hinata and Kageyama pay attention it's normally 30 minutes... if they get side tracked It's normally the whole practice... Since the team tends to go out looking for them."

Ai looked at Kiyoko " Side Tracked? Like... they aren't paying attention to Practice?" Kiyoko giggled " No It's more complicated than that. Hinata and Kageyama have a rivalry going on ever since they joined. I think it was actually earlier than that. They are pushing each other beyond each others limit" She stated. Mia couldn't help but start giggling. " Oh dear. They are so much like me and Ai" Mia stated. Kiyoko smiled softly. " I take it you guys push each other to the limit too?" She asked softly with a soft smile" Mia nodded smiling broadly. " It's a bad habit we have. We do it with everything thought" Mia stated. Mia shook her head and smiled as she herd a couple of the boys heading back. Seeing her oldest brother walk in Mia blinked " Whats up Asahi?" Asahi sighed looking at them " It seems that Hinata, Ai and Kageyama ran off...Luckily Ai carried her phone with her. They are heading back now." Mia couldn't help but snicker at the first years idiotic behavior but even more so at her twin's. Looking at her brother Mia cleared her throat " It looks like as Managers we have some Problem players" She said with a smirk.

Mia sighed softly as she rubbed her shoulders " Looks like I have to whip you all into shape." Mia giggled at this " If the seniors can't keep up with the little ones we have to make sure they have the stamina to do that!" Asahi paled at this " WHEN DID THE SENIORS BECOME THE PROBLEM!" Mia giggled at this as she hid behind Kiyoko. Asahi sighed softly as he looked at his sister " what am I going to do with you and Ai?" Mia smiled this time " Love us for ever and ever?" Ai shook her head smiling as she walked in with Daichi lecturing Hinata and Kageyama as they followed behind her. Sighing Asahi shook his head " I know it's asking a lot from you two but could you just observe us for the next couple weeks. I know you two know how to help us in any way. I want to know if the team as a whole could improve I know you don't want to be a manager Ai but we could really use all the help we could get." Ai and Mia looked at him and nodded " Sure!"

It had only been a couple days since that conversation with Asahi and Hinata and Kageyama just got here but the twins already knew what was wrong with the team as a whole. They needed to Evolve. They were having the practice matches with the three other teams. It wasn't like they were making any mistakes... they just didn't have the power or stamina or ideals to get past these power houses. Ai had glanced over and saw Nekoma's couch making a face and she knew it all too well. The old man was watching them attempt at evolving. It didn't set right in her stomach. But it looked like Mia was having a harder time than her. Seeing her sisters face like it wanted to go out there made her heart hurt. She was the one holding her sibling back. " Mia I'll be back I need some fresh air" watching her sibling nod she quietly escaped. Going outside she sat down and pulled her knees couldn't help but let her mind wander to the past couple days. Before they had came to do the Practice matches They had found out that Hinata and Kageyama had to stay to do their studies. But that day had been a nice one. Ryunosuke and Yu had visited her and Mia in their class and it was nice talking to others again... since she had isolated herself from everyone after the accident. But not only Ryunosuke and Yu but Kiyoko and Hitoka had talked to her and Mia.

Then the day they had got here was an eventful day as well. All the volleyball members seemed to be Jealous because of the new Additions. That attention made Mia happy too. But it just scared Ai. She was used to the worried attention...she wasn't used to this affectionate attention though. The phantom pain from her shoulder snapped her back to realty. Looking over as she gripped her shoulder she saw that The team was doing another round of Punishments. What could she do exactly? It wasn't like she had any real connections. Thinking back to how she had made her and Mia so successful she started to write down a schedule for the boys. She ended up making personalized schedules for each of the members when Kiyoko walked over. Feeling the shadow over her she looked at Kiyoko " Is everything fine Ai? You've been out here for a while. This is the second time the team is doing their punishments since you came out." She asked worried. Ai shook her head " No I was just doing my job as manager." She stated as she stood up. " Next week we are training ourselves right?" Kiyoko nodded " Yes and then after that we come back and play the practice matches again for 3 or so days." Ai smiled softly " Well... they will certainly improve with what I have planned. " Ai said as she patted herself down. Kiyoko looked at Ai " What were you writing?" Ai smiled softly "Our battle strategy of course!"Kiyoko smiled softly " I can't wait to see it all in action!" Ai thought about it and nodded" me too" She stated. Following the female inside she sighed as she saw everyone cleaning up for today. Going over to the Coach Ai cleared her throat " Coach... could I talk to you?" Ukai looked at her and he nodded and followed her outside " What is it?" Ai bit her lip "I've noticed how the boys are playing and I ended up writing down a bunch of schedules for them " Ukai looked at her confused " For what?" Ai looked down and fidgeted " Muscle training, Muscle memory...things to improve their game mostly." Ukai looked at her surprised" You mean you did all of that?!" Ai nodded hesitantly " I feel like... things will not be the same If we just leave them like this to grow on their own... they need help... Not because they are bad or anything... but they are trying to evolve and they don't even realize it themselves. Hinata is pure proof of that"

Ukai looked at her " so that is what is happening here. " Thinking for a moment he sighed " Alright. let me see them" Ai smiled " Here!" Ukai took the papers from her and he started to look them over." These are so detailed!" All the yelling seemed to make Daichi and Mia poke their heads out " Coach? whats going on?" Ukai looked at Daichi. " well...Ai just gave us a great break..." Ai smiled softly " You all have a tough training regimen while we are trying to figure things out. "Ukai stated. Ai smiled " Think of it as my way of manning you all up!" She said with a big smile. Mia looked at her " Sis you didn't..." Ai smiled "They need it." Ai said with a soft smile. Daichi just looked at the three confused. "Daichi, is everyone ready to go?" Daichi nodded " yeah" Ukai nodded " Alright have them head to the bus then" Daichi nodded and walked off to tell the team. Mia sighed as she looked at her sibling " You should really join being a manager sis. The school Principle has already said no to you ice skating" Ai shook her head a little " I won't give up Mia" She said. "Would you mind if I continued to travel around with you all?"Ai asked looking at the coach. Ukai sighed softly " Sorry but no. You need to be a manager if you continue to travel around with us in the future. But if you did... and you still pursued Ice skating...I would be willing to let you slide on practices since we have three hands already." Ukai nodded at his statement making Ai smile " Alright I'll be a manager...just for now though!" Ukai smiled even more " Gather your things and head to the bus girls." Ukai stated. Ai and Mia nodded and headed off.

Once everyone was at the bus Ukai sighed " Alright everyone! Before we get on the road I have an Announcement. Thanks to Our newest manager we have a high class Training regimen to help us grow. So not only will we have to work on our own moves but we will be perfecting them to work like a well oiled engine while getting your bodies in top form. This next week will be hell. But if we want to pay back everyone who has called us the flightless Crows then we will have to endure and succeed. " He stated. The others started to talk among each other " what kind of training is this gonna be coach?" asked Daichi. Ai giggled softly and spoke up " Hell's Trials of course~" Ai spoke in a way that gave everyone a chill down their back. Daichi paled " A-Ai what do you mean?" Ai giggled and looked at all of them " You boys better rest up... You all will regret failing so much these past couple days in front of me." Asahi sighed and spoke out " So now you show your true colors Ai... I was wondering when you would" Yu whined " I liked it when she was being all shy. I hate it when she goes into beast mode like this" He said rubbing his shoulder. But then he smirked " But I do love the outcomes when she is like this" He smirked and instantly everyone felt like there was going to be more than just hell's trial.

The bus ride home was un-eventful. Everyone was ether passed out or on the verge of doing so. Well all but Coach Ukai, Mr. Takeda Ai, Mia, and Kiyoko. " Ai, Mia...How long have you played volleyball?" Ukai asked as he looked at them as Mr. Takeda was driving." Not too long I think... I played since before I even started school" Ai stated. Mia smiled and stated "Ai then convinced me to try it out in first grade" Ai rolled her eyes "Then I got Asahi to try it out in fifth grade. " Ukai thought for a moment before looking at both of them " Ai why are you obsessed with Ice skating?" Ai couldn't help but fidget a little but Mia spoke for her " She has a crush on a male ice skater!" Ai smacked her sister on the back of her head " Do not! I just...idolize him." She said looking away from her sister but Kiyoko could tell the female had a blush on her face. Ukai nodded understanding " Just like how Hinata idolizes the little giant" Ai nodded. "Yes but I am a little worried though" Mia looked at her sibling " Why is that Ai?" Mia asked looking at her twin. Ai sighed softly " It's just a bad feeling you get before a storm..." Mia didn't really understand what her twin was talking about "What ever it is we will take care of it." Ai looked at her sister and couldn't help but sigh softly " I hope you are right."

* * *

sorry this chapter is a little on the shorter side but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Acceptance

Hello everyone Here is the second Chapter.

Haikyuu, and Yuri on ice! and the characters are not owned by me.

But Ai and Mia are mine.

 _ **Recap:** "Yes but I am a little worried though" Mia looked at her sibling " Why is that Ai?" Mia asked looking at her twin. Ai sighed softly " It's just a bad feeling you get before a storm..." Mia didn't really understand what her twin was talking about "What ever it is we will take care of it." Ai looked at her sister and couldn't help but sigh softly " I hope you are right."_

* * *

Ai sighed as she sat in the class room. She knew her gut feelings were always right. Kageyama and Hinata had gotten into a fight after they got to the school. That poor first year. What was her name again? Yachi? Yuchi? No She was sure it was Yachi. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone open the classroom door. " Hey where is that girl that wanted to be an ice skater?" One of Ai's classmates looked at the dual-colored hair. " Oh you mean Ai? She's right there. In the front with the intense thinking face." The male said pointing Ai out. " The Principle won't let her for some unknown reason and she seems to be really irritated by it so choose your words carefully alright? Her twin is also off getting their lunches so make it quick. The greater of two evils are gone and I don't wanna see you scared shit less" The kid snickered. The male puffed his cheeks out before hurrying over to Ai and Slapped his hands down on her shoulders.

Ai felt one of her shoulders be hit and she turned around to start going off on who ever did it but she was shocked to see Kenjirou. Kenjirou happened to be one of the many she looked up to...even if he was her age. "K-Kenjirou!" She quickly stood up and looked at him blushing slightly. What did a skater like him want with her. " Hello Ai! I heard you were trying to be a skater! You need a coach?" Ai quickly nodded but then fidgeted. " um Come with me." She took his hand and she led him into a hallway that didn't really have many people. " Do you think I could still do it if I was missing an arm?" Kenjirou blinked as he looked at Ai. " Missing an arm? Is this why the school won't let you join skating?" Ai nodded hesitantly. Kenjirou stood there thinking for a moment. " I...I am not sure honestly. You need your arms for momentum" Ai bit her lip. " What if I had a mechanical one?" Kenjirou sighed " Not sure. I could talk to my coach about it for you if you want. " Ai nodded " That would help tha-" The next thing Ai and Kenjirou could hear was Yu screaming " GET AWAY FROM MY NII-SAN!"

Ai prepared herself as Yu jumped and Kenjirou dodged. Ai caught Yu and managed to get him on her back. " Yu stop. He just approached me for skating." Yu perked at this " Oh? Cool! sorry man I'm Nishinoya Yu. Me and Ai have been friends for the longest time." Kenjirou sighed and nodded. Ai was happy that Kenjirou didn't run off. " Anywho Kenjirou that would be helpful. I'll take any information and help I can get." Kenjirou watches Yu and Ai " No matter your reasoning for wanting to be on the ice I'll get what information I can Ai. See you around!" Kenjirou turned and headed off as Ai looked at Yu. "Ai...It looks like you have someone on your side." Ai blushed and nodded more. " Yeah." Yu smiled brightly as he got off her back and grabbed her hand " Come on Mia and Ryunosuke are gonna be worried!" He and Ai headed back to the classroom where Mia and Ryunosuke were waiting for them. Ai skipped in with a smile over to her seat. Sitting down Mia looked at at her twin she raised an eyebrow "What happened to you to make you look all Shy and girly?" Ai blushed but before she could really explain Yu spoke " Ai has a super crush on Kenjirou! in Ryunosuke's class!" Ryunosuke sat up at this " whaat." He stood up and Ai quickly got up and held his arm back " It's not like that! Ryu-sempi It's not like that I promise! He came to me about Ice skating! He said he would talk to his coach about information for me!". Ryunosuke looked at her and he sighed " If he hurts you Ai Tell me." Ryunosuke kept looking at Ai as she blushed " t-thanks Ryu." Ai wasn't used to all this affection and protectiveness.

xXx

Mia was currently dressed in her manager outfit. Looking at the Mirror she sighed as she gripped at the bottom of the jogging suit. Hearing footsteps she sighed softly as she sat there she still had a couple minutes. Hearing the door open she looked over her shoulder to see her sister come in " Hiya sis" Ai said smiling softly. Mia nodded and left the room to get to the gym. Leaving the room she closed it and she spotted Kageyama. " Hey Mia." Kageyama said as he walked over. " Hey...I'm sorry...about last night...If Hinata wasn't such a dumb ass..." Mia sighed softly. " Kageyama... Setter to Spiker... who controls the game?" Kageyama looked at her confused " well... The whole team I guess... but Setters are the ones to guide the ball to the Spikers and are considered the control towers." She sighed at this. "Kageyama... Hinata isn't the Dumb ass... you are... But...He's a dumb ass too...but for another reason." She stated. Kageyama looked at her " HUH?!" She couldn't help but giggle a little. " the Spikers do the hitting. Like you said... Setters just throw to who they think can score. We all have our own way of fighting our battles. But we are all fighting the same battle" Mia sighed as she looked to the Gym.

"Durring our last matches... Hinata began to think about the moves he has at his disposal. He's starting to think about the game as a whole. You can't be the one to impede that speed. He only knows a negative tempo but he is learning about the other tempos and as a setter...You have to accommodate that... and help him give him enough time for that by adjusting the Tempo of your attacks." Kageyama looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" Mia sighed. Was Kageyama, who was considered a Genius...this stupid? " I'll explain it more during one of our breaks" She said with a wink. Walking past him she walked to the gym. Surely Ai would hurry along and help them with the Hell's Trial today. Stopping at the gym she sighed as she leaned on the door frame She really did hope that this Kenjirou would be able to help her sister. Ai deserved the world for what she had sacrificed for her. She would not hesitate to look up information if Ai had told her not to. Ai wanted to do this by herself. She could understand since practically everyone babied her since she had lost her arm. Sighing softly she walked into the gym and she saw all the boys tense when they saw her. " Get ready boys! Do your stretches because you are going to be in pain tonight!"

Ai sighed as she got fully ready for the Practice session. Glancing at where her sister had been she sighed. She had been peaking in on her sister. She was worried about her sibling. Why was she not pursuing Volleyball? Surely it wasn't because of her...right? No, It couldn't be... Or maybe they could... No. Mia would never go for it. Skating pairs with her.. that was a rich idea. Too bad Mia would never go for it. The female couldn't even skate properly like she could. Getting her jogging outfit on she sighed as she walked out of the club room only to see Kenjirou running over to her " AII~" Ai got off the stairs and she looked at Kenjirou. " Your back." Kenjirou smiled brightly " Coach wants to talk to you" He said as he offered his phone. Ai took the phone and motioned for him to follow. Walking to the entrance of the gym she spoke. "Hello? Ai speaking" The woman sounded happy that she had finally got a hold of her _"Ai! Darling! My little Kenjirou said you wanted to be an ice skater but you were worried because your school said you couldn't do it because of your arm. Do Not worry about that. There are many skaters with disabilities. There was even a man without a leg skating once, An Arm won't affect your performance. You said you had a prosthetic didn't you?"_ Ai Nodded but realized that the woman wasn't here " A-Ah yeah. I did. It's fully functional and everything. " She stated as she stood at the gym doors with Kenjirou watching her every movement. _" Then I personally don't see the problem. If you want to do something then do it. Have Kenjirou give you my number and we can talk it over with your parents if you are that determined about it alright?"_ Ai seemed to beam at this "Alright! thank you madam!" The woman on the other line stuttered _"J-Just call me Coach Kanako! No need for the Madam sweetheart! Talk to you soon!"_ Ai hung up and she looked at Kenjirou and couldn't help but hug him. Kenjirou blushed softly and hugged her back.

Ai looked at Kenjirou " Could you give me Coaches number? and yours too!" She said as she let go of Kenjirou and pulled out her phone and offered it to him. Kenjirou smiled softly as he took her phone and added both contacts. " I'll introduce you to a bunch of skaters! Starting with Yuri! He's the best! though he does mess up a lot... but he is so cool! I'll text coach off your phone so she has it." Ai nodded as she took her phone back when he offered it. " I guess I will see you around then See ya!" He said blushing slightly. Ai waved to him as he ran off and she looked at her phone and couldn't help but slam the gym door opened and twirl inside " GAHHH~ MY DREAMS~ MY HEARTTTT~" Feeling she had a text message she blinked as she saw it was from her to be Coach. "a-ah I'll be right back! I need to go get something!" Mia blinked " Ai text me if you need me!" Sighing as she watched her sister run off she turned back to the boys. " Come on you boys! finish up your stretches!"

Getting to the gates she looked around. Kenjirou said that the coach was picking him up and that the Coach wanted to see her. Spotting Kenjirou she hurried over " Kenji~" She cooed as she caught up with him and she smiled brightly. " Ah there you are! Coach will be here any moment." Swaying back and forth as she waited she bumped into the one person she never wanted to see again. **Ushijima.** Hiding behind Kenjirou Ushijima glared at Ai " I see your still here...and bothersome as ever Ai." Ai glared at him " Shut up Shitijima" Kenjirou struggled not to laugh at Ushijima. Ai Quickly texted Mia secretly as she glared at Ushijima. "Where is your sister. I need to speak with her." Ai glared at him " Do you honestly think I would let you around my sister AFTER you dumped me AFTER you found out I was missing an arm?!" Kenjirou glared at Ushijima as he heard that he had dumped Ai. " Such an asshole." He muttered.

Mia heard her phone go off and she walked over to the bench "huh?" Opening the message her eyes narrowed. "I'll be back guys. I am needed at the front gate Yu! Ryunosuke follow me! I need some muscle" Daichi looked over " alright Mia. Yu, Ryunosuke go on." Yu nodded and ran over and switched his shoes along with Ryunosuke. As they walked Yu glanced at her. " So whats going on?" He asked. Mia glanced back at him " Ai's ex is harassing her. " He said. Getting to the front he saw why he had been sent the 'S.O.S.' message. Seeing Ushijima made Mia's blood boil even more."SHITIJIMA! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" She was about to storm over but Yu had hurried over and blocked Ushijima from getting closer to Ai and Kenjirou.

Ushijima couldn't help but snicker " What? all I was going to say was that now that she has no arm...she's lost value... and that I'm disappointed..." Ai let out a whimper as tears welded up. " She was such a pretty flower... Well at least there is still you Mia... You still have potential." Ai seemed to go quite at that as tears fell down her cheeks. " I think you should leave Ushijima!" Yu stated boldly. Ushijima just looked down at him and smirked " What ever. I don't need to speak with people who can't even get on my level" Ushijima left Yu looked back at Ai and Mia growled. " Ai did he hurt you?" Ryunosuke asked. Ai shook her head and she looked at Kenjirou " Sorry about that Kenjirou" He shook his head " It's fine~ I am glad I could protect a pretty girl like you!" Ai blushed and looked to the side "t-thanks... but I doubt I am pretty." Kenjirou puffed his cheeks " Lies! Only the pretty take an interest in Ice skating." A car pulled up and Kenjirou smiled " Coach!" The window rolled down and Ai looked into the car after Kenjirou got in. " Glad to finally see who I talked to on the phone." Ai said giggling. The coach smiled and looked at Ai " Likewise Ai. I look forward to seeing you on the ice after we talk to your parents." Ai nodded and smiled brightly. "Me too! Well See you both later." She backed up from the car and waved to them as they left. After they left though her smile disappeared and an empty look appeared in her eyes. " Lets go back to the gym." Ai muttered before heading that way.

Getting back to the gym Yu and Ryunosuke sighed. They didn't know how to deal with Ai right now. They knew what the female was feeling since Break ups were bad. "Ai there you are" Daichi said as he walked over " What took you all so lo-" Daichi noticed the look on Ai's face and his eyes narrowed. " Yu...Ryunosuke... what was prolonging Ai and Mia's return?" Yu looked to the side " uhhhh... Ushijima..." He muttered softly. Hinata and Kageyama's eyes twitched " w-what was that?" Hinata muttered out "I could have SWORE I heard a response..." Kageyama growled out "Could you tell us again? I might have misheard" Hinata asked. Ryunosuke cleared his throat " You heard us correctly you two... Ushijima. He was bothering Ai" Hinata's eye twitched "USHIJIMA WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! LET ME GO TALK TO THAT BASTARD!" Yu quickly held him back. Kageyama looked at Ai and Mia" How do you guys know Ushijima?" he growled out. Ai kept her eyes on the ground " Know him?... I don't just know him..." She muttered as she felt her head hang lower. Mia sighed softly " Ai and Shitijima used to date when we were in middle school. " They all looked at Mia "WHAAAAATTTTTT" Ai hid behind Mia " He fooled her with pretty words and gifts. He completely destroyed her idea of men and intended on breaking her heart. All he cared about was having the best female volleyball player as a girlfriend." Mia stated. " He is probably after me now." Mia spoke again. Nodding shyly Ai spoke " yes. He is." Mia sighed softly and Ai bit her lip. Yu and Ryunosuke looked at each other and they both nodded. Looking to each other Yu walked over and silently spoke with Ryunosuke his ideas and plots while Ryunosuke stood there smirking and nodding. Sighing Mia looked at the team " Well lets get started. Hell's trials won't finish themselves!"

xXx

That night after Ai, Mia and Asahi got come Ai sought out her mother. Finding the older woman in the kitchen preparing dinner for them Ai cleared her throat " m-mom?" She looked over at Ai and smiled " yes darling what is it?" Ai walked over and leaned on the sink as her mother continued to cook " Um What...I..." Sighing Ai didn't know how to ask. Ai's mother looked at her and sighed " spit it out sweet heart. Just tell me whats going on." Ai took a deep breath and let it out " I want to become an ice skater. One of my classmates is one and his coach had offered to help I told her about my disability but she didn't seem all to phased by it. Can I please?!" Ai's mother looked a little surprised but looked at Ai. Her face was determined and she could see Asahi and Mia looking in with hopeful eyes. Sighing softly she looked at her daughter " That means Coaching fee's, Wardobe fee's I think we can afford all of that. But you know I am not the one you need to convince." Just then the door opened and closed " I'm home!" Ai's mother smiled " Welcome home dear. We are all in the kitchen. Dinner is just about done!" She said. Ai took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage and rushed out of the kitchen to meet her father at the living room " Daddy We need to talk!" Her father, Slightly taller than Ushijima, looked at his little girl " what is it sweetheart. " He said as he loosened his tie. " I wanna ice skate!"

Her father stared at her for what seemed the longest time. " You just lost your arm...Your unable to play Volleyball with your sister...so you jump to another sport...a more deadly sport..." Ai couldn't help but gulp and stutter out " it's a graceful sport and only life threatening if done in pairs. Please Daddy!" Her father sighed as he looked at Mia " What do you think Mia?" Mia glanced at Ai who looked at her pleadingly " Well She did do ballet when she was little... and she has been skating ever since we were little... just to pass the time of course... " Asahi looked at his father " If I may have a say?" Their father looked at Asahi and nodded. " If Ai really wants to do this we should give her a trial run shouldn't we? We all know Ai Prefers to be in the spot light and to be active. She'll never be happy with just being a manager of a sport. " Mia nodded at her brother's points. " I agree with you Asahi, Ai Isn't one to just settle for something simple. It's go big or go home for her." She stated with a soft smile. Asahi nodded and looked at their father " If she doesn't like that we should support her with finding something she does like. I was starting to think Collage would be good to do but I'll get a job if we run out of money to support her. I rather have my two little sisters happy than worry about myself." He stated before looking back at his father. Ai looked to her father as he sighed. " A Trial run. Depending on the progress you make will determine if you stay." Ai's eyes seem to have lit up as she ran over and hugged her father" Thank you daddy! I'll go call Kenjirou and tell him the good news!" She said as she hurried off to her room to call him. Their father looked at Asahi and Mia " Kenjirou?" Mia smiled softly " A classmate who told her about ice skating."

In Ai's room she pulled out her phone and Dialed Kenjirou. She figured she would talk to him first and then the coach. _"Hello Hello Kenjirou speaking~"_ Ai giggled at his cute greeting on the phone. " Kenjirou! Dad said I could do a trial run!" There was a crashing sound on the other line and she pulled the phone a little bit from her ear. _" Are you serious! THAT'S GREAT!"_ Ai smiled brightly " I know right?! Though dad said depending on how much I grow will determine if I stay or not." She said a little disappointed. Kenjirou chuckled on the other side of the line _" I accept that challenge! I will make sure your Number one!"_ Ai smiled softly blushing as she pulled her knee's to her chest. " Thanks Kenjirou for everything." Kenjirou sighed _"Well don't thank me yet. While I love Ice skating...It's no walk in the park ether."_

* * *

-rolls- And there you have it. Another chapter.

Sorry about the weirdness of updates lately.

But all three stories I have at the moment come at me at different times some more than others or I don't know how to word things properly.

So I am sorry about the wait in the past and the future of updates from me. Please be patient with me.

Thank you for everyone who likes my stories so far and I hope you end up loving the stories.


End file.
